Pour moiPour toi
by Elowlyne
Summary: Sors avec moi Granger.Je serai la solution à ton probleme,tu la seras au mien.""Je ne suis pas à louer Malfoy!Si tu veux t'payer du bon temps libre à toi,vas donc voir tes ptites copines,elles n'attendent que ça!Pas moi.""Mais je ne veux que toi trésor!
1. Prologue

Prologue

-«Tu feras ce qu'il doit être fait Drago !Ou je le ferai moi-même! » «Bien père.»

_«Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, on va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète-toi donc pas autant!»«Non, papa je vous aiderai! Quelle que soit la façon! »

-_«Que vas-tu faire? » «Je trouverai quelque chose! Il le faut! »

Dans un univers où tout passe par la richesse et l'argent, où les sang-purs gouvernent, où les sang-mêlés et les sang-de-bourbes sont relégués aux travailles de mains…Poudlard existe toujours , avec les différences de classe sociales qui en résulte des petits groupes formés dans chaque maison faits d'honneur et de privilèges…Ceux qu'on nomme « Les Sahiens » font leur loi , et des autres leur jouets …

_Dans ces familles si nobles, si nobles qu'on vient à les appeler les sang-blues s'y trouvent des traditions… Des traditions que soit on les respecte soit on est déshérités et condamnés à mourir … Dans chaque famille elles se différencient de leur importances ou des détails mais sont toujours les mêmes , comme … le fait de devoir se marier , et bien sur concevoir un héritier par après … _

_La vie est chère ; la nourriture, l'eau, les loyers, l'enseignement , s'instruire, et surout les hôpitaux et les médicaments ! Ceux qui sont en haut se peuvent tout permettre, et… les autres ? Qui s'en soucis…_

Et si, un sahien n'avait pas envie de se marier si jeune ni de se faire déshériter ?

Et si, une fille pauvre mais inégalablement brillante avait besoin d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps ?

Et si ? Et s'ils se rencontraient ?

Et bien il pourrait se passer _ceci …_


	2. Chapter 1 Le Problème de Drago

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de J.K. Rowling

__________________________________________________________________________

Titre : Pour moi … Pour toi

Genre : Romance / Drame (un peu d'Humour) Drago/Hermione

L'univers : Voldemort n'existe pas , mais comme il est écrit dans le prologue il y a une hiérarchie avec la noblesse ( les sang-purs, les sang-bleus) tout au-dessus. Drago appartient a la famille la plus noble ; Les Malfoy bien sur, et il y a des traditions qu'il est obligé de respecté mais n'en a aucune envie… Pour la vie et la famille de Hermione vous allez le découvrir avec le temps , vous remarquerez les modification faites. Comme vous allez savoir ce qui cause tant de soucis à notre Hermione chérie.

_Les pensées clairement exprimées de Drago sont ceux écrites de cette façon_ ( j'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ^^)

Flash-back

Accélération / changement de temps / retour de flash-back

___________________________________________________________________________

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à NiniWeasley et à Hamataroo et à elodu92, qui avec leur reviews m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont encouragé par la suite. J'essayerai de publier régulièrement mais je ne peux rien promettre car j'écris au fur et en mesure, donc tout dépend de mon inspiration même si j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour l'instant, il me faut d'abord les organiser… Voilà encore merci et voici la suite …

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Ou comment les problèmes commencent

Pour Drago …

_Un si grand manoir pour seulement trois personnes, majestueux, avec un immense jardin dans lequel un long pavé mène jusqu'aux doubles portes toutes aussi immenses, tout y est très bien entretenu, soigné jusqu'à la perfection, c'est le lieu où tout le monde voudrai habiter. C'est aussi une des plus parfaites signes extérieurs de la richesse…_

_Pourtant il dégage une impression sinistre, ces portes immenses sont faites pour montrer aux visiteurs à quel point ils sont insignifiants à coté de toutes ces beautés qu'ils ne pourront d'ailleurs jamais avoir… Les pierres gris-foncées dont est construit le manoir lui donnent un air sombre, la forêt sauvage qui l'entoure met en évidence la puissance de cette maison qui gouverne au milieu de tout. Le vert de l'herbe dans le jardin est trop beau mais pas seulement il est aussi trop brillant, trop vert, trop soigné, trop parfait…tellement trop qu'il en est plus naturel, les contrastes font naître une impression de malaise et de peur, le pavé qui ne finit pas renforce ce sentiment d'insécurité qui a sûrement raison d'y être … Le manoir Malfoy._

C'est ici qu'il vivait Drago Malfoy , le grand Héritier de la si pur et noble famille Malfoy, le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ( Black de sa jeunesse), le Prince Sahien de Poudlard, le briseur de cœur, coureur de jupon, et même LE meilleur élève de Poudlard. C'était une certitude il était LE plus intelligent, le plus rusé, le plus riche et bien sur le plus beau, il commandait le groupe Sahien le plus fort, il ne manquait de rien, et ne reculait devant rien.

Ni rien ni personne pouvait lui résister, ce qu'il voulait il l'obtenait. Il n'obéissait à personne et ne respectait pas grand chose sauf car oui il y avait un sauf et c'était bien cela qui lui posait des problèmes, il devait obéissance et respect à son paternel ainsi qu'aux traditions de la famille qui lui ont été imposées depuis sa naissance.

_2 Août__, Manoir Malfoy, Quartiers de Drago Malfoy _

Car oui Drago avait un problème, un énorme ; il avait 17 ans, allait commencer sa 7eme année à Poudlard , est était _obligé _de se _marier_ du moins se _fiancer _avant ses 18ans , donc dans _moins d'un an_ ! Mais tout simplement il n'en avait aucune envie de s'enchaîner à une fille ! Pas maintenant ! Alors qu'il était à l'apogée de sa gloire ! Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles dans son lit , chose qu'il ne pourra plus faire s'il venait à se fiancer avec une des ces sang-purs, toujours à cause de ces traditions « Un Malfoy respecte sa futur femme qui deviendra la génitrice de son héritier. »Ce qu'on pouvait aussi résumer à « Un Malfoy ne trompera pas sa fiancée ou femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette au monde l'héritier, après il fait ce qu'il veut. ». Mais voilà Drago ne voulait pas de marmot non plus ! Il était trop jeune, trop intelligent, trop beau, trop insolent, trop indépendant, trop...bref pas fait pour ça ! Il devait être libre, coucher avec qui il voulait, se bourrer la gueule, se moquer de tout, agacer cette vielle peau de McGonagal, ne jamais obéir aux règles et rien avoir en retour, être toujours le plus grand dieu de sexe de tout le Poudlard , l'ange déchu comme appelaient certaines de ses conquêtes, en finale il voulait continuer à être lui-même ! _Etait-ce trop à demander ?_

Il avait appris cet nouvelle il y avait de cela moins de 2 heures , il pensait qu'il avait plus de temps pour y penser à … _ce truc !_ Voilà donc 2 heures qu'il tournait en rond dans sa luxueuse chambre en cherchant une alternative, une solution pour s'en sortir de ce m..dier ! Quelle plaie ! Il devait en parler à quelqu'un ! Sa mère ? Non, sûrement pas, alors que Lucius l'avait épousée à cause de cette tradition, au meilleur des cas elle commencera à nommer toutes les filles pures et disponibles, dont au moins 96% auraient passées dans son lit ! Crabbe et Goyle ? Ses 2 idiots ? Même pas en cauchemar, ils n'étaient là que pour le décor et encore le mieux c'était quand ils étaient dans le noir ! Mais bon il fallait leur reconnaître un mérite au moins; ils étaient des bons serviteurs, obéissants et dans les meilleurs du temps assez efficaces par exemples pour terroriser ces affreux sang-de-bourbes ! A cette pensée il ne put retenir une ricanement, c'étaient tellement amusant de voir leur visages terrifiés à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire Lui , Le Prince Sahien ! D'ailleurs il ne comprendrait jamais comment pouvait-on tolérer ces insectes à Poudlard, la plupart étaient pauvres, et ne pouvaient venir qu'avec les _bourses d'études _qu'ils obtenaient très facilement _comme par magie ! _C'était aussi une idée de ce vieux fou, _**des bourses d'étude !?!**_ Puis quoi encore !? Ils allaient partager leur argent avec ces moins que rien des moldus !? Enfin Pour l'instant il avait un autre problème plus grave que l'absurde raison qui faisait de _Albus Dumbuldore _le directeur de Poudlard. _A quoi est-ce que je pensais déjà ? Hmmm, oui parler quelqu'un ! Pourquoi pas Théo et Blaise ? Après tout ils sont loin d'être des idiots, et seront sûrement bientôt dans la même situation que moi ! _

_2 heure plus tard …_

**-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu nous fait venir ici ? **Demanda Blaise bien qu'il s'en doutait de la réponse et que Théodore Nott se taisait comme toujours.

Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, sont 2 personnes avec un caractère profondément différents, leurs points commun ? 2 serpentards sang-purs, 2 grands Sahiens et sûrement les 2 seules personnes dont on peut dire que Drago considère comme ses amis. Blaise avait un caractère expressif, il était bavard, joueur, extraverti, fêtard, coureur de jupon, mais aussi intelligent et rusé qualités de serpentard ( dont certaines personnes qu'on citera pas (Crabbe et Goyle) n'ont pas héritées ).Théodore Nott était quelqu'un de taciturne, introverti, sarcastique, parlait peu et c'était soit pour se moquer soit pour dire quelque chose d'important, il était aussi insolent, sans respect pour l'autorité, intelligent et rusé ce qui faisait bien s'entendre avec Blaise et Drago.

Drago même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais les respectait, pour ce qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient pas peur de lui ni de son nom, ils n'étaient pas avec lui pour son renommé ni pour sa richesse, ils disaient ce qu'ils pensaient sans se soucier de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir , ce qu'il devait avouer était assez agaçant si on considérait que tout le monde le craignait , au début d'ailleurs

il avait pris ceci comme un manque de respect jusqu'à ce que Théodore lui fasse comprendre (d'une façon qu'il n'y repensera pas ) qu'il confondait le respect et la peur, bien sur cette distinction n'était que pour Blaise et Théodore . Les autres n'avaient qu'avoir peur de lui et avec raison pensa-t-il.

**-Mon père veut que je me trouve une fiancée. **

**-Quand il t'a mis au courant Drago ? demanda Théodore.**

**-Cet après midi.**

_2 Août,Manoir Malfoy, Bureau de Lucius Malfoy_

_Le bureau de Lucius Malfoy ; il y avait une très grande bibliothèque qui était rangée sur le mur de gauche, des armoires fermées et sûrement protégées par des puissants sorts et qui enfermaient des secrets se trouvaient à droite … le bureau occupait la place principale et était placé en haut par rapport aux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face , un moyen très sur d'intimidation , ainsi Lucius de-là où il était assis regardait de haut ses éventuels visiteurs. Les couleurs étaient foncées, les meubles faits du bois d'acajou, les rideaux de fenêtres tirés, tout cela augmentait la malaise et mettait en évidence la toute puissance que Lucius détenait en ce lieu._

_Toc toc toc._

**-Entre fils. **_Fit Lucius avec son habituel ton froid._

**-Bonjour. **_Drago entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas ce lieu, son père profitait à chaque fois pour lui démontrer que c'était lui qui commandait._

**-Père ! **_claqua la voix de Lucius dans l'air ._

**-Bonjour Père. **_Répéta Drago pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Seigneur qu'il détestait être dans cette position de faiblesse, mais de ses rebellions il n'avait que trop payé auparavant ._

**-Bien. Assied-toi. Nous avons à parler. **

_Il lui désigna non les confortables fauteuils mais une chaise droite et dure qui avait été avancée pour lui._

**-Si je t'ai fait venir ici , c'est pour parler de ton avenir Drago. Tu es un Malfoy jusqu'ici tu a respecté notre noble famille et notre nom malgré tes petites écartes je parle bien entendu de tes petites histoires avec des filles non-pures mais moi aussi j'ai été jeune et fougueux, je suppose qu'elles n'avaient aucune importance à part ta satisfaction ?**

**-Non père, aucune importance, elles ne sont rien, et le resterons.**

**-Bien , une chose de résolue. Maintenant , comme tu le sais depuis très longtemps nous respectons les nobles traditions de notre très ancienne famille. **

**-Oui Père.**

**-Tu as 17 ans Drago , tes 18 ans approchent. Tu nous a jamais présenté une comment dites vous ... ah oui « une petite amie » , on ne te connaît que des histoires non sérieuses , bien que cela montre à quel point les Malfoy sont irrésistibles , le temps vient pour toi de passer aux choses sérieuses. Me comprend-tu fils ?**

**-Pas exactement Père.**

**-Tient donc me serai-je trompé ? Aurai-tu pris ton intelligence de ta génitrice au lieu de moi ?**

_Voilà on y est , il faut à chaque fois qu'il m'humilie , moi et ma 'génitrice'. _

_-_**Tu ne dis rien ?**

**-Vous avez toujours raison Père, je n'oserai vous contester. **_Tu parle si je le faisait je me prendre « quelque » doloris et pour l'instant j'en ai aucune envie ._

**-Ainsi donc tu détient un minimum d'intellectuel mais ne soit pas si ironique fils, n'oubli jamais qui suis-je. **_Sourie –t-il sarcastiquement. Il savait très bien ce qui empêchait Drago de parler , et n'en était pas moins content , il fallait qu'il sache qui était le plus puissant ici , ces dernier temps il avait commencé à se croire trop libre , il était plus que temps de mettre les pendules à l'heure._** Reprenons. Je disais donc étant un Malfoy tu te –nous- doit de respecter certaines choses …**

**-Comme ?**

**-SILENCE ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé !**

_J'aurai du le savoir ! Combien de fois a-t-il fait ce piége ! En finissant pas sa phrase il me pousse à le lui demander , chose que je ne devrai pas faire vu qu'il ne m'avait pas autorisé à parler ! Je serai encore plus prudentet attentif dorénavant._

**-Mais je passerai pour cette fois-ci sur cet incident nous avons des chose plus important à parler que ton insolence. Mais puisque tu ne sais plus patienter nous irons droit au but. La tradition veut que l'Héritier présente sa fiancée avant ses 18 ans avec sa parole de mariage. Tu as 6 mois pour nous présenter une fille respectable.**

**-Père je ne connais pas de fille respectable ! Je ne saurai vous en présenter !**

**_-TU FERAS CE QU'IL DOIT ETRE FAIT DRAGO ! OU JE LE FERAI A TA PLACE !_ N'oublie pas que nos traditions impliquent que si l'Héritier ne peut se trouver sa future femme ses géniteurs lui pourront choisir jusqu'à ses 18 ans.**

**-Bien Père.**

**-N'oublie pas Drago , soit tu le respecte soit tu perds tout tes droits sur l'Héritage. Tu ne pourra survivre dans ce monde sans moi. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

**-Je ne le ferai pas Père.**

**-Bien. C'est tout. Tu peux te retirer.**_Lucius hocha la tête dans un geste satisfait et lui a fait singe de partir._

**-Bonne journée Père.**

_Drago fut sorti sans montrer une quelconque agitation , mais à l'intérieure , il bouillonnait ._

_COMMENT PEUT-IL ME FAIRE CA !?! JE NE VEUX PAS ME MARIER ! ET JE NE LUI FERAI JAMAIS LE PLAISIR DE CHOISIR « MA FEMME » . **IL FAUT QUE JE TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE ! IL LE FAUT ! **_

_Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour se calmer et réfléchir._

**-Voilà , comment ça s'est passé .**

**-Navré mec ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera quelque chose pour te sauver des mains aux ongles manucurées de ses belles et « pures » demoiselles ! **_s'exclama Blaise._

**-Super ! Et bien sur tu as un super plan ? **_**fit ironiquement Théo**_** .**

**-Euh non ! Mais on va en trouver ! **

…**.... Théo et Drago ne repondirent pas.**

**-Allez ne vous découragez pas ! Tiens Drago pourquoi tu ne présenteras donc pas à tes parents une copine en disant juste que tu compte l'épouser ?**

**-Tu crois que c'est aussi facile que ça Blaise ? Tu oublie qu'il doit faire **_**un serment en disant qu'il va l'épouser**_** ! Et tu crois que la fille en question va dire « **_**ouais super, utilise-moi pour échapper à un mariage qui soit dit en passant aurait pu être le mien, je ne te dirai rien, t'aimerai toujours, te laisserai partir, et renoncerai à l'argent, honneur et gloire ! » **_**WOW vraiment BRILLANTISSISME ! Tu en as encore des comme ça ? Non mais sérieux les dit moi, pour que je puisse écrire un livre intitulé « Les plus connes conneries de monde » ou « Les plus débiles solutions du monde » ça aussi ça se tient !**

**-Oh ça va hein ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça c'est tout ! Et puis c'est venu comme ça sur le moment ! **_se défendit Blaise avec les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence._

**-Donc en gros moi je suis dans la merde !** _fit Drago de là où il était allé entre temps ; Il était devant la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait su une partie de la forêt et au lac , il était dos tourné à ses amis , regardait pensivement dehors , sa voix n'avait été qu'une murmure mais avait eu un énorme impact sur Théo et Blaise qui avaient arrêté de se disputer pour mieux se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation._

Le fait était là : Drago ne voulait pas se marier , ni de se faire déshériter , et s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution IL allait devoir faire l'une ou l'autre et cela dans peu de temps.

Alors oui , comme l'avait résumé Drago , il était dans la m…e .

Alors comment s'en sortir ???

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La suite dans quelques jours ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avance !


End file.
